Breathe
by virginiagirl101
Summary: Brennan wakes up one day and reflects on how mornings are with her love. Oneshot, please review.


Authors note: I love this song, and I just thought that it would be good to have a fanfic about it. Thanks to Sarah for being by beta, and friend! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or the lyrics.

Breathe

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
never been this swept away_

Temperance Brennan rolled over in bed, and found herself facing her boyfriend. She smiled at that thought, even after three months, her heart still felt light when she thought that word. As she watched the sunlight hit his face, she thought back on their relationship.

It had started three months ago, when she had broken up with Sullivan. He had forced her to choose between him and Booth. Well, actually, he chose for her. He had said that it had been fun, but she deserved someone who actually felt something other than just a spark for her. When she asked what he meant she told him that she was stupid, and that Booth loved her. Than, he had left. Well, she had gone to Booth's house, and he had comforted her. When she left, she asked if what Sully had said was true. He'd said yes.

They had fallen into bed that night. Three days later, she told him she loved him. This relationship had changed her. She was no longer a workaholic, and she actually was being less scientific. When she woke up every morning, she could actually feel the magic in the air.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
the whole world just fades away  
the only thing I hear  
is the beating of your heart_

All her thoughts then settled on the fact that he still held her in a vice grip. She had once asked why he held her so tight, and he had told that it was because he wanted to be sure she was safe. She then realized that being wrapped up in his arms was one of the best things of being with him, she always felt so sweet. And, when she was in his arms, the rest of her life just faded away. She softly put her ear on his chest, to hear his heart beat.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

As she did this, she felt his breath on her neck. It was warm, and comforting. She pressed herself tighter against him, caught up into his touch. She didn't have to prove her love to him, or herself, anymore, it just was. All she had to do was hold him. She counted on him to back her up, and she knew she would always back him up, no matter what. Isn't that what's love supposed to be?

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

She knew that her heart had slowly begun to accept love as soon as she met him. Since they got together, it had yearned for it. All the walls she had carefully constructed came down. Fifteen years of emotional walls had taken two to break. She remembered the look on Angela's face when she had found out. She had actually been speechless. So was everyone else, but then again, they had been kissing in the lab…

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

The one thing she loved more than anything else was feeling his voice. She loved to put her head on his chest when he spoke. That was how his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

"Hey handsome." She said, head still on his chest.

He pulled her chin up, and kissed her, hard. And her breath stopped.

_Caught up in the touch  
the slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breath  
Just breath_

As she kissed him back, she let herself get caught up in the kiss. They kissed until they couldn't kiss anymore. Then, they stared into each other's eyes, caught up in feeling each other's breath.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
being with you gets me that way_

Yes, mornings with him definitely made her believe in magic.

Flipping her over, he whispered, "I love you Temperance Brennan."

She whispered back, "I love you more, Seeley Booth."

**Authors Note: So, did you love it, hate it, enjoy it? Please review!**


End file.
